Draco Malfoy, Peace Fairy
by Chic1
Summary: Draco goes good when he becomes possessed by the peace mites.


|Company name |HQ address |Web address |Phone |Region |Software |Author |Menu driven? |Help desk? |Cost/year |License fee? |Upgrade/disk? | |UniPro |2500 Cumberland|www.uniprofoods|770.952.0871 |International | | | | | | | | |(formerly |Pkwy |ervice.com | | | | | | | | | | |ComSource) |Suite 600 | | | | | | | | | | | |A national |Atlanta, | | | | | | | | | | | |network of FS |GA30339 | | | | | | | | | | | |distributors * | | | | | | | | | | | | |VanEerden Dist.|P.O. Box 3110 |www.vaneerden.c|616.452.1426 | | | | | | | | | |Co* |Grand Rapids, |om | | | | | | | | | | | |MI | | | | | | | | | | | | |49501-3110 | | | | | | | | | | | |Norman's |86 S.Division |www.normanfoods|616.968.6136 | | | | | | | | | |Inc.* |Battle Creek, |.com | | | | | | | | | | | |MI | | | | | | | | | | | | |49017 | | | | | | | | | | | |Multifoods VSA |8979 Samuel |www.mfdg.com |734.397.3600 | | | | | | | | | |of Michigan* |Barton Dr. | | | | | | | | | | | | |Belleville, MI | | | | | | | | | | | | |48111 | | | | | | | | | | | |Hoban Foods |1599 E. Warren |www.hobanfoods.|313.833.1500 | | | | | | | | | |Inc* |Ave. |com | | | | | | | | | | | |Detroit, MI | | | | | | | | | | | | |48207-1035 | | | | | | | | | | | |Evans Food |P.O. Box 237 |www.evansfoodse|810.635.2444 | | | | | | | | | |Service, Inc.* |Swartz Creek, |rvice.com | | | | | | | | | | | |MI | | | | | | | | | | | | |48473-0237 | | | | | | | | | | | |Multifoods |12650 East |www.multifoods.|800.880.9900 |Nationwide | | | | | | | | |Distribution |Arapahoe Rd. |com | | | | | | | | | | |Group |Building D | | | | | | | | | | | | |Englewood, CO | | | | | | | | | | | | |80112 | | | | | | | | | | | | |5750 W. 80th | |800.843.2351 | | | | | | | | | | |Street | | | | | | | | | | | | |Indianapolis, | | | | | | | | | | | | |IN | | | | | | | | | | | | |46278 | | | | | | | | | | | |International |200 E. Lake |www.multifoods.|952.594.3300 |Nationwide | | | | | | | | |Multifoods |Street |com | | | | | | | | | | | |Wayzata, MN | | | | | | | | | | | | |55391 | | | | | | | | | | | |PYA Monarch Inc|80 |www.usfoodservi|864.676.8600 |Southeast U.S. |"directAdvant|"created by |YES: produces | | | | | |(Alliant |International |ce.com | | |age" |dietitians" |menus, | | | | | |Foodservice/sub|Dr. | | | |(see | |inventory | | | | | |sidiary of Sara|P.O. Box 1328 | | | |attachment) | |reports, | | | | | |Lee) |Greenville, SC | | | | | |purchase | | | | | |US Foodservice |9755 Patuxent | | | | | |orders, tray | | | | | | |Woods Dr. | | | | | |tickets, | | | | | | |Columbia, MD | | | | | |dietary cardex,| | | | | | |21046 | | | | | |nourishment | | | | | | | | | | | | |labels and | | | | | | | | | | | | |more. Call | | | | | | | | | | | | |1.800.847-MENU | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |Premier |4226 Coronado |www.nugget.com |209.948.8122 |Nationwide | | | | | | | | |Foodservice |Ave. | | | | | | | | | | | |Distributors of|Stockton, CA | | | | | | | | | | | |America |95204 | | | | | | | | | | | |(Nugget)* | | | | | | | | | | | | | |Mailing |Feedback@pfda.c|(same) | | | | | | | | | | |address: |om | | | | | | | | | | | |P.O. Box 8309 | | | | | | | | | | | | |Stockton, CA | | | | | | | | | | | | |95208 | | | | | | | | | | | |Bell & Sons, |26514 W. Seven |www.bellandsons|313.531.2119 | | | | | | | | | |Inc* |Mile Rd |.com | | | | | | | | | | |(equip & supply|Redford, MI | | | | | | | | | | | |only) |48240-1958 | | | | | | | | | | | |Culinary |160 E. Morley | |989.754.5640 | | | | | | | | | |Products, Inc* |Dr. | | | | | | | | | | | |(equip & supply|Saginaw, MI | | | | | | | | | | | |only) |48601 | | | | | | | | | | | |Tinkels, Inc.* |609 Southview |www.tinkels.com|219.456.1110 | | | | | | | | | |(equip & supply|Ave | | | | | | | | | | | |only) |Ft. Wayne, IN | | | | | | | | | | | | |46806-3050 | | | | | | | | | | | |Avalon |One Avalon Dr. |www.avalonfoods|330.854.4551 | | | | | | | | | |Distributing* |Canal Fulton, |.com | | | | | | | | | | | |OH | | | | | | | | | | | | |44614-0536 | | | | | | | | | | | |Sysco |1390 Enclave |www.sysco.com |281.584.1308 |Nationwide | | | | | | | | | |Parkway | | | | | | | | | | | | |Houston, TX | | | | | | | | | | | | |77077 | | | | | | | | | | | |W.S. Lee & |1887 Route 764 |www.wslee.com |814.696.3535 |Mid-Atlantic | | | | | | | | |Sons, Inc. |Duncansville, | |1.800.696.7790 |U.S. | | | | | | | | | |PA | | | | | | | | | | | | |16635 | | | | | | | | | | | | |Mailing | | | | | | | | | | | | |address: | | | | | | | | | | | | |P.O. Box 1631 | | | | | | | | | | | | |Atoona, PA | | | | | | | | | | | | |16603 | | | | | | | | | | | |Watson & |Vestric House |www.watsonandph| |UK, France | | | | | | | | |Philip |West Lane |ilip.com | | | | | | | | | | | |Runcorn | | | | | | | | | | | | |Cheshire WA7 | | | | | | | | | | | | |2PE | | | | | | | | | | | 


End file.
